budgie_the_little_helicopterfandomcom-20200213-history
Pippa
Pippa is a small green single-engined monoplane. She has a peach coloured face with tuft of blonde hair, a black nose and a big pink and white polka dot bow. She also appears to be wearing pink lipstick and has rosy cheeks. She was the second aircraft to arrive at Harefield Airfield, and at first, teased Budgie and called him a yo-yo. (She called him a snail after overtaking him during the fast race.) After a race and several comparisons about who was the best, they both became firm friends. She enjoys helping out, and also loves using the heli-wash (as opposed to Budgie). She is voiced by Abigail MacVean. Personality Pippa is usually cheerful and giggles a lot, whatever it comes to Budgie's antics. However, she doesn't like it when Budgie gets a bit cocky to her when he has to go through the Heliwash (she loves going through the Heliwash but Budgie) or when Budgie gets into mischief. At times, Pippa does easily fret for Budgie's safety when he has to deliver a pregnant woman to hospital in a snowstorm, or when Budgie gets lost somewhere. In Blown Up, Let Down, ''she cried in tears after telling Del what happened to Budgie after she tricked him into thinking she has gone to America. Pippa is always happy to see that the important thing is, that Budgie was safe and sound. She regularly looks up to Budgie from the day they first met. Her catchphrase was "Oh, Budgie!". She and Budgie is always quick to be full curiosity. In ''Budgie The Little Helicopter: Singalong Stories and Songs, the song Pippa's Song ''explains that she always loves Budgie so much because they're both different aircraft's and they made a good team. Pippa has appeared in every episode of Budgie the Little Helicopter. Basis Pippa appears to be inspired by a Piper Warrior aircraft, designed for light taxi work. However, unlike her real-life basis, Pippa lacks a propeller, which is at the front of all Piper Warrior aircraft. This is likely because the animators would have had difficulty animated a moving propeller in front of Pippa's face. Despite this, Pippa can still be heard making sounds of a bi-plane whenever she flies. Gallery File:Warrioir-in-air.jpg|Pippa's basis Pippa meets Budgie for the first time in Pippa Arrives.jpg|Pippa meets Budgie for the first time in ''Pippa Arrives Pippa laughing.jpg|Pippa laughing Pippa talking to Budgie on the radio in Budgie's Blizzard.jpg|Pippa talking to Budgie on the radio in Budgie's Blizzard Pippa get stuck in the snowdrift in Ice Work, Budgie.jpg|Pippa get stuck in the snowdrift in Ice Work, Budgie Pippa flew by the fisherman.jpg|Pippa flew by the fisherman Pippa and Budgie having a 'slow race'..jpg|Pippa and Budgie having a 'slow race'. Pippa and Budgie fell fast asleep.jpg|Budgie and Pippa fell fast asleep Pippa flying over the sea in Daydreams and Candy Floss.jpg|Pippa flying over the sea in Daydreams and Candy Floss Pippa giggling at Budgie after he was called 'The Little Bird' by Chuck.jpg|Pippa giggling at Budgie after he was called 'The Little Bird' by Chuck in Chuck Comes Unstuck Pippa flying over the Arctic in Flying in Arctic Circles.jpg|Pippa flying over the Arctic in Flying in Arctic Circles Pippa being rescued by Budgie.jpg|Pippa being rescued by Budgie. Pippa loves flying.jpg|Pippa loves flying Pippa flying with Patsy in Skids, Stunts and Soap.jpg|Pippa flying with Patsy in Skids, Stunts and Soap Pippa laughing at Budgie for getting splashed by water.jpg|Pippa laughing at Budgie for getting splashed by water! Pippa feeling sick in Skids Stunts and Soap.jpg|Pippa feeling sick in Skids, Stunts and Soap Pippa and Budgie's radio struck by lightening in Aliens Have Landed.jpg|Pippa and Budgie's radio struck by lightening in Aliens Have Landed Pippa is always quick to giggle.jpg|Pippa is always quick to giggle! 'Choppy. How dare you.' in Blown Up Let Down.jpg|"Choppy? How dare you?!" in Blown Up, Let Down Pippa getting annoyed with Budgie.jpg|Pippa getting annoyed with Budgie Pippa will always fret for Budgie's safety.jpg|Pippa will always fret for Budgie's safety Pippa cried in tears for losing Budgie in Blown Up Let Down.jpg|Pippa cried in tears for losing Budgie in Blown Up, Let Down Pippa and Budgie always look up to each other.jpg|Pippa and Budgie always look up to each other Pippa and Budgie are best friends.jpg|Pippa and Budgie are best friends Pippa and Budgie chase after the truck in Dutch Dourage.jpg|Pippa and Budgie chase after the truck in Dutch Courage Pippa in Season 3.jpg|Pippa in Season 3 Pippa looking worried.jpg|Pippa looking worried in A Tail of Woe Pippa and Gloria in Slient Flight.jpg|Pippa and Gloria in Silent Flight Pippa and Budgie breaking a record in Boom Boom Budgie.jpg|Pippa and Budgie breaking a record in Boom, Boom Budgie Pippa is always happy to see Budgie.jpg|Pippa is always happy to see Budgie. Oh Budgie|"Oh, Budgie." Pippa's catchphrase Category:Characters Category:Aircrafts